dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightbow
"'''With this bow, arrows that do not hit a monster will spawn an enchanted lamp that lasts 5 seconds. You are also immune to darkness while holding the bow"' ' ---- Cost The Lightbow costs 15,000 Gold to unlock and it has a point cost of 12. Role The Lightbow is a support weapon. It deals 11 hearts of damage to any player monster and one-shots AI Zombies. If the arrow does hits the ground, an unbreakable Enchanted Lamp will appear, providing light for 5 seconds. '''(Darkness does not allow dwarves to run and limits their vision.) With the current update the light bow being current in your kit will give you immunity to darkness Strategies The Lightbow is often seen to be inferior to the other ranged weapons on offer. The Lightbow lacks the proccing ability of the Dragonskin Bow, the stopping power of the Ranger's Longbow and the mobility of the Crossbow. Additionally, the lamp spawned by the Lightbow burns for too short a period of time to effectively aid in combat. As such, it is easy to tell that directly taking down monsters or aiding combat is not the Lightbow's strongest suit. However, the Lightbow finds a role in a support class, where players want to aid their teammates in combat. When a teammate is retreating, the Lightbow can be used to fire arrows near the dwarf, instead of at the pursuing mobs. This provides the dwarf with a source of light, so that he will be able to sprint and use their bow more efficiently. Additionally, since lamps are unbreakable, the pursuing mobs will not be able to obtain mana by breaking the torches placed by the dwarf. When fighting inside the keep, where narrow corridors are common to aid in proccing, the Lightbow quickly becomes a liability. Carelessly firing the Lightbow into a 1-block wide hallway may sometimes spawn a lamp in it after a stray arrow fails to hit a target. This lamp, while only lasting 5 seconds, will block dwarves from retreating, and may even kill a dwarf who has been weakened. For this reason, do not use the Lightbow if your target is in a narrow hallway. However, this unbreakable barrier that lasts 5 seconds can be used to your advantage. If you are the last person retreating through a narrow hallway, you can fire some stray arrows behind you to spawn lamps that hinder and block any pursuing mobs. When performing this, make sure there is nobody retreating behind you, or your actions will kill them. The Lightbow is capable of killing mobs with lower health, like spiderlings and rats. Since it deals 11 hearts of damage at full draw, the Lightbow can still be used to kill mobs to a certain extent, albeit not as efficiently as compared to the other ranged weapons. Like all other weapons, the Lightbow is affected by the Curse of Weakness. During the Curse of Weakness, the Lightbow cannot be fired at all, making it essentially useless. Attempting to fire the Lightbow during the Curse of Weakness will still consume an arrow, but an arrow will not be fired. As such, Lightbow users will temporarily lose any ranged ability during the event, and will be forced to use their main weapons. Pros * A good support weapon * Costs 4 points for a loadout, and is the cheapest weapon in terms of points Cons * Poor lethality compared to other bows * Can easily indirectly kill teammates Category:Weapons Category:Ranged